


带我走吧，月亮

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy
Summary: 双性涉及，不能接受请退出





	带我走吧，月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 双性涉及，不能接受请退出

房东是个三十几岁的当地女人，美甲上镶的钻敲在桌沿晃得人眼前发晕，手写的合同上歪斜的字和她涂得过分而粘成一簇的睫毛膏如出一辙，她捏着全圆佑递过去的一叠纸币用沾了唾沫的手指捻过，晶亮的唇釉顺着指尖糊住了太平山顶的一角。

她贴过去把钥匙塞进全圆佑的口袋，过分仔细地替他抻平衣料的褶皱，吊带裙里的胸脯来势汹汹如洗沟的保龄球，一股脑儿撞进全圆佑的视线，他别过脸躲开了些。

推门从酒吧出去的时候，全圆佑的步子不太稳当，靠着路灯给自己点了根烟，身后的门开开合合，歌声断断续续漏出来，我的情也真，我的爱也真。

对面广告屏上一组月相表演着盈亏，花体勾出Marvelon妈富隆，整月服用，夜夜尽欢乐。

身后有人推门，新的歌声从门缝里透出，你问我爱你有多深，我爱你有几分。

烟燃尽了，全圆佑慢慢走向新的住处。

他记得房东说还有个租客一道，南方海港的口音软而发粘，房东朝舞台上的歌者努努下巴，嘈杂中全圆佑只听清了一个姓氏。

文。

 

  
全圆佑推门进去打开灯，光线缠上他的脚背，他回到房间关上门，推开窗最后吸了两口快燃尽的烟，楼下7-11的电子门铃叮叮当当地响，咖喱鱼蛋和鸳鸯奶茶从嗅觉勾起胃袋的细微抽痛，全圆佑砸了咂嘴，苦味从舌根蔓延开，吞咽下的唾沫都带着烟气向下撕扯。

全圆佑最后还是向便利店妥协，烟酒气入肤三分地将他的胃腌制成一个脆弱的口袋，他不想采风第一天就痛死在香港某个漏水的民宿里。

结账的时候他前面排了个长得很高的女孩，短发，裹了一身香水味和烟酒气，不太合脚的高跟鞋被脱下来拎在左手，结账台上堆起一座速食品小山，山顶上摆着一盒OK绷和一盒蓝莓味的润喉糖。结账的女人应该是熟识的人，一边把那些食物装进塑料袋一边单方面地同伊搭讪，转向全圆佑的时候脸上的笑意还没消退，不尴不尬地扯着嘴角。

“再拿一盒蓝莓爆珠的七星。”全圆佑瞥了一眼柜台旁边的压缩糖果，蓝莓味的盒子是浅紫色，蜜桃味卖光了，只剩下一格透明的亚克力隔板。

全圆佑转进楼道，咳了两声后声控灯才后知后觉地亮起来，灯罩下腾起三四只飞蛾，拉长了影子打在半层转角站着的人身上。

“借过。”全圆佑低着头往上走，刻意放慢了步子等人让开。

“哎，你。”

声控灯随着止住的话头一起灭了，全圆佑跺跺脚，暧昧的暖黄色灯光涨潮起来，将他溺死在三级台阶上投来的眼神里。

“你租在哪一间？”站在高处的人问。

“四零二。”全圆佑在灯光下眯了眯眼睛。

站在高处的人张开双臂，似乎确定能够百分百降落般翘起嘴角。

“我跟你一间的，背我上去好不好，脚好痛，走不动了。”

这就是全圆佑第一次见到文俊辉的过程。

 

  
全圆佑把自己关进房间，他可以确定文俊辉就是下一个故事的雏形，他拧开台灯摊开卷了角的稿纸，渐渐有雨丝划过窗户，潮湿的水汽灌进笔尖倾泻着同样潮湿的冲动。

他是情色小说家，换一个故事，就抛弃一个爱人，他谱写浪漫，他也是罗曼史的连环谋杀犯。

文俊辉，文俊辉。

全圆佑闭上眼回想下午在客厅碰上他的场景。

文俊辉的骨相长得很好，撑起一张艳丽的皮相，他横着坐在沙发上，举着镜子在描眉，眼神从镜面上追着全圆佑从身后投来的视线，于无声中绽开细小的火花。

全圆佑走过去坐到他的身旁，从桌上拿起OK绷拆开包装，于是文俊辉便踩住了他的大腿，等着全圆佑小心翼翼地将他之前被高跟鞋磨出的水泡贴起来，全圆佑抚平透明OK绷的边缘，换来文俊辉用前脚掌在他腿上轻轻的按压，像幼猫在踩奶。

文俊辉在房东带全圆佑去的那个酒吧里唱歌，唱水中花，唱春光乍泄，唱唇印，也唱亲密爱人，有国语有粤语，只是都是女调。

是啊，他总是做了变装才去的，全圆佑坐在吧台的一侧笑了笑，文俊辉今天穿了件印着玫瑰的裙子，盘扣弯折如一支花藤贴在胸口，裙下光洁的小腿笔直细长，稳稳地踩住高跟鞋，或许是怕夜里生出凉意，又在裙子外面套了一件男式衬衫，那是他出门前刚从全圆佑身上扒下来的。

贴好伤口之后他们都没有起身离开客厅，就在一片缄默中任由事态失控。文俊辉用脚背勾住全圆佑踩在地板上的小腿后侧，蹭过膝窝贴住他精瘦的大腿，再得寸进尺地往他腰际游走，踩着布料下逐渐充血硬挺起来的性器。

全圆佑没什么表情，只是皱了皱眉，文俊辉绷起脚背用前脚掌向下磨蹭全圆佑顶着西裤的前端，就在想要加重力度的时候被扣住了脚踝，他顺从地向前倒去，分开腿跨坐在全圆佑的身上。

全圆佑扣着他的手解开皮带和拉链，文俊辉正吻着他的喉结，唇蜜将亲吻变得更加具体，带着香精味的亮片向上沾在全圆佑的嘴角，他懒散地活动了下下巴，文俊辉便含住了他薄薄的下唇，舌尖撬开重叠着的唇缠住全圆佑的舌头，缠卷着搅动彼此口中所剩无几的空气，全圆佑眯着眼睛扫了两眼文俊辉闭上的双眼，在缺氧前夕文俊辉轻轻推开了他，睁眼的瞬间眼神闪过一瞬恍惚。

文俊辉把全圆佑的衬衫下摆从散乱的裤腰抽出，手掌伸进去贴着全圆佑的侧腰摩挲，他用另一只手一点点挑开纽扣，再次俯下身吻着全圆佑平直的锁骨，全圆佑的手搭在他的肩上，转过手腕用指尖绕着他的发尾打转，洗发香波的味道从侧面绕过来，伴着颈侧到锁骨轻微的痛感，文俊辉叼着全圆佑锁骨上的皮肤收紧了嘴唇吸吮出一个又一个红紫色的痕迹，他的手还在全圆佑的身上逡巡，拇指停在他的胸口摁住挺立起来的乳头。全圆佑带着笑意哼了一声，看着文俊辉将那件被蹭得起皱的衬衫从他身上剥下来自己套上，他伸手拧了一把全圆佑依旧硬着的阴茎，笑嘻嘻地丢下一句：“靓仔，上班迟到要丢饭碗的哎。”

 

  
文俊辉唱完最后一首歌，拾起一支丢到台上的玫瑰衔在嘴里，斜靠在全圆佑旁边的吧台上朝他抛媚眼：“阿sir一个人哦？”

旁边酒保问他认不认识全圆佑，文俊辉夸张地摇摇头，把玫瑰夹在指间，用另一只手抹了一把自己的脸模仿全圆佑一贯面无表情的样子，压低嗓音嗤嗤地笑：“谁要认识poker face哦，闲的。”

全圆佑只觉得他这个样子娇憨可爱，抬手接了玫瑰收进西装左侧的胸兜，文俊辉笑嘻嘻地凑上来搭他的手臂，一起走出门前还朝一脸莫名的酒保翻白眼。

“做咩啊，没见过钓凯子？”

全圆佑没有系统学过粤语，只是文俊辉的语气让他觉得有趣，趁着转弯将人往身侧贴近了些。

他们穿过地铁站，风从入口灌进来，有人支着电子钢琴在唱歌，旋律很熟悉，但是全圆佑想不起来那是什么歌，好像第一次在酒吧听到的那首歌。

 

  
全圆佑从来没有承诺过什么，他也不曾隐瞒过什么。

关于他的职业，关于他的爱情们。

文俊辉靠着他翻手上的稿纸，有些地方用韩文写的，他再让全圆佑用国语给他说。

“所以那个有虎牙的男人是？”文俊辉问。

“男朋友。”全圆佑说。

“哦——那这个呢，大你一岁的美国人。”文俊辉问。

“男朋友。”全圆佑说。

“港岛的月亮——这是谁？”文俊辉问。

“是你。”全圆佑说。

“嗯……那我呢？”文俊辉又问。

“男朋友，也可以是女朋友。”全圆佑笑。

文俊辉仰躺在全圆佑的腿上，抬手将他叼着的烟送到全圆佑嘴边，茶花的烟气很淡，浅浅地罩着他们之间暧昧不清的空气，全圆佑咬着被文俊辉染上唇膏的滤嘴，将稿纸搁在茶几上。

他今天还是套着全圆佑的衬衫，袖扣被解开，在身前被交叉着扣在一起，限制住了手臂的自由，他像一件待拆的礼物，被全圆佑仔仔细细地铺陈在床上。

全圆佑的手揉捏着文俊辉的大腿根，手指尖勾着吊带袜的边沿，勾起再放开，勒着腿肉陷下去一道色情的沟壑。

他掀开廉价天鹅绒裙的下摆，啃咬落下了浅淡勒痕的文俊辉的腿根，文俊辉细细地喘，隔着裙底的声音发闷又甜腻，像昨天吃了一半的黄桃罐头，被浸润过的皮肤湿淋淋地在舌尖上化开，全圆佑的胃轻微抽痛起来，那是来自更深处的饿。

夏末的暴雨带着一股义无反顾的气势扑在玻璃窗上，撞碎了的水珠折射出无数盏路灯，街上的行人一瞬间都被洗刷干净了，十字路口显出怪异地平和，这座城市变得和他们的下腹部一般潮湿不可言说。远处炸起一道闷雷，文俊辉弓起背颤栗，来自孩提时代的恐惧哪怕在情爱面前也牢牢掌握着下意识的高地，他隔着被推起的裙摆用手摁住全圆佑的后脑勺。

全圆佑隔着蕾丝底裤含住印出水渍的前端，文俊辉的惊惶和沉沦从那层薄薄的蕾丝底裤下立起一座不知死活的墓碑，下面连接着一道埋葬全圆佑狂乱旖旎幻想的缝隙，过分荒谬的想法落了实，全圆佑在脱口而出那句“女朋友”的时候还没有意识到一语成谶会来得那么快。

他退出来，干燥的手背去抹文俊辉脸上的泪，发现怎么都停不下来，于是钻进他被扣在一起的手臂，贴着他的胸口吻他的眼角，全圆佑闭上眼回想文俊辉的喉结和胯骨，过于干净的腿，高于其他男性的声音，平坦的胸腹和软润的臀腿，他的右手向下伸进那张畸怪的幔帐，像撬开一只受伤的蚌。

全圆佑吻着文俊辉的唇齿，把那些啜泣渡进自己的口中，他不想问文俊辉到底是什么，他只问：“我可以吗？”

“你不要……害怕我……”文俊辉抽噎着回应他，下面那张湿润的嘴同样也在嘶哑地祈求，他塌下腰夹住全圆佑弯曲的手指，异于肠道的软肉有一块圆形的凹陷，抵着全圆佑弓着的指节剐蹭，他熟稔地夹紧双腿，吐出颤抖的喟叹。

全圆佑习惯性地皱眉，他不可控制地肖想文俊辉是否也会这样自我抚慰，或许是在浴室，用那个水流不稳定的花洒，亦或是在卧室，用他最熟悉的自己的手指，取悦自己被一分为二的身体，一半需要释放而另一半等待入侵，在两瓣隐秘的唇交汇处深埋着比阴茎更敏感的内核。

全圆佑不是没有和女人上过床，她们总是比男人哭得更多，从上到下都湿淋淋的，快乐的通道尽头是脆弱的粘膜，有些时候会流血，把情事沾染上血腥如谋杀。文俊辉和她们重叠的那部分只让全圆佑觉得怜惜，他听文俊辉说他不会流血，他的肚脐下孕育着一颗不会发芽的种子，他的子宫是温床也是墓穴。

全圆佑进得太深了，把文俊辉钉在床上不断地向下陷，文俊辉的手还被扣在一起，卡在全圆佑的肩上将他压向自己，他的腿被架起搭在全圆佑的侧腰，完完整整地将自己送出去。文俊辉转过头看了一眼窗外，有闪电落在远处，他跟着瑟缩了一下收紧酸胀的腿根，这逼出全圆佑一声短促的吸气声，文俊辉觉得全圆佑就像那一道闪电，劈开他无意掩饰的隐秘，降下一场缠绵猛烈的暴雨，最好将理智和廉耻都冲进不见天日的下水，他要他，要他的鲁莽和入侵，也要他的贴心和缠绵，他好贪心。

文俊辉在昏暗中吻全圆佑紧蹙的眉，将他无处宣泄的欲望收纳进自己温热的甬道，身体里的一部分被带出去，新的部分又插了进来，全圆佑的性器撑开他层叠褶皱的内里，文俊辉在汗水浸透的床单上止不住地痉挛，他在极端紧绷的状态下显出一种脆弱的特质，后仰着挺起平坦的胸脯大口汲取空气，漂亮的脖颈上凸起一个圆润的弧，全圆佑张开嘴含住文俊辉的喉结，捏着他的后颈射在他黏腻的穴里。

“你要……把这段写进去……”文俊辉把脚在勾在一起夹住全圆佑的腰，不让全圆佑退出去，“写你爱我，写你爱死我了，我想让你爱到死……”他啄吻全圆佑覆着薄汗的太阳穴，床笫间的絮语更像是充满蛊惑的诅咒，他双手双腿扣住全圆佑的身体，像嵌进树皮的藤蔓，谁都不知道在地下有着盘根错节纠缠着的根系，他是从全圆佑的肋骨上分离出的一个装满爱欲的容器。

“好，”全圆佑掐住他的腰，逢场作戏地扮演一个痴情爱人，“爱到死，谁都活不了。”

 

 

房东在下个月初来了一趟，对着厨房里歪歪扭扭抱在一起的人熟视无睹，从餐桌上拿起钱用斑驳的红色指甲一张张数。她总是用一种女性之间更亲密高调的语气和文俊辉说话，文俊辉喊她红姐，接她烟盒里的凉烟，白色滤嘴后端中空，印出红色内芯的一个镂空桃心，是520的玫瑰，实际抽起来没什么味道，没有花香也没有我爱你。

红姐今天没怎么打扮，套了件洗衣机甩变形的睡裙，一只脚从凉拖里脱出来搭在小腿上，没有了厚厚的脂粉，整张脸上只有大红的唇支撑着女人爱美的天性。她给文俊辉带了叉烧和鸡粥，进门就放在桌上，客厅里电视机开着，在放克里斯丁迪奥的广告，毒药，一九八七推出，每五十秒卖出一瓶，一只黑猫面前摆着瓶装的毒药，女人绑着皮绳的脚踝雪白，红色蔻丹点缀的手捧起深紫色香水如捧弄窥探命运的水晶球。

红姐做的是月租房，屋檐下住过的人比向南过冬的候鸟还要多，她扫了两眼没寻到烟灰缸，便把咬得破破烂烂的烟屁股摁进装了一层水的易拉罐，烟头碰到水轻轻地“嗤”了一声灭了，她托了托文胸下的钢圈，拢了一把干枯的卷发，飞了一眼腻在一起的两人。

“走啦，他没有心的哦。”

文俊辉和全圆佑都笑了一下，不知道她在提醒谁，或许是他们俩，他们都没有心的。

桌上的餐盒还冒着热气，文俊辉拿着筷子招呼全圆佑坐下吃饭，他从来不亏待自己的食欲，文俊辉的上唇上面有两颗痣，舌尖能碰到的唇周痣都代表贪吃，那是红姐给他看相的时候说的，旺盛的食欲喂养着旺盛的性欲，他不避讳地依赖这两项本能有滋有味地活着。相比之下，全圆佑的食欲显得过于寡淡，同食的时候更像是在用文俊辉的进食佐以下饭。

文俊辉从冰箱里找出两个蛋挞放进微波炉转了，酥皮吸收了潮气有点塌陷，表面焦糖的壳也化了，只剩下滚烫凝固的蛋浆一如既往地甜软，文俊辉是猫舌头吃不了烫的，小口小口嘶嘶呼着气。

全圆佑坐在对面写东西，上周投出去的稿石沉大海，钱包里的纸币慢慢从维港变成国际机场，再变成青马大桥。

文俊辉一边吃，一边翻全圆佑写好的故事，他们做爱的次数比写的还要多，除了睡觉和送文俊辉去唱歌，剩下的时间都可以做爱，老房子的隔音差，他们不止一次听到隔壁啤酒罐砸在墙上的闷响。

文俊辉问全圆佑为什么说他是月亮，全圆佑写了个韩文，跟他说他的姓再翻成罗马音就是Moon，月亮，法语里阴性，德语里阳性，中文没词性这个说法，谁讲得清楚呢。

文俊辉有时候会当着全圆佑的面读他写的东西，再自作主张地口述新的做爱情节，直到他直接被身体力行的实践打断。他不对全圆佑说“我爱你”，他更常说的是“你爱我”，他像他身体上多出来的那道罅隙，永远填不满。

 

  
全圆佑发现文俊辉不在家唱歌，他问原因的时候文俊辉正缩在他怀里吃冰淇淋，回过头给了他一个巧克力味道的吻。

“我唱歌的时候，台下的人好像都爱我，我需要好多爱，唱给你一个人听是不够的，因为你不爱我，我知道的。”

他眨眨眼睛，转过头用舌头去接流到手指上的冰淇淋，全圆佑从背后抱着他咬他的脖子，哑哑地笑：“对啊，你知道的。”

“那你把小说里再写得爱一点好不好，”文俊辉腾出一只手牵着全圆佑的手腕晃了晃，“写我中彩票，然后我们去彩虹，铜锣湾，去浅水湾住大房子，千禧年来的那天就殉情，在维港跳海，岸上放烟花。”

他给全圆佑倒了一杯小麦烧，满满一杯翡翠玉液，绿得邪门又阴险，像喝毒药，文俊辉乱糟糟地想，又从冰箱里给自己找出来一瓶可尔必思，乳酸菌在酒精面前显得可爱无害。

文俊辉靠回全圆佑的身上，反扣着他的左手，翻过来掌心向上，他的手指还带着饮料瓶上凉丝丝的水珠，右手食指一下一下描全圆佑掌心的纹路，茶几上扔着一本皱巴巴的《三命通会》，带着一股香烛店的味道。

“你看，你的爱情线是从事业线里分出来的，阴气重，太阴落陷，做爱都要关灯的。还有啊，五行缺金，攒不住钱的衰仔，谁跟了你就是吃苦头。”文俊辉用指甲浅浅地掐了掐全圆佑骨节分明的手，摸出一个手串给他套上，通菜街的白水晶一个比一个假，兑水牛奶冻上了都比它清澈，文俊辉不在乎，迷信地拍拍全圆佑的手背，“给你转运的，阿sir，我们明天就搬去太平山顶，你养我。”

电视机的荧光把文俊辉的眼睛照得很亮，尹天仇朝着计程车里的柳飘飘大喊“我养你啊！”文俊辉傻乎乎地笑，低着头说：“好呀。”

他们的对话总是这样零零散散，文俊辉也不知道全圆佑听进去多少，他被闹得烦了就会来咬他的嘴唇，或者干脆把手指伸进他嘴里让他衔着舔，被唾液润滑过的手指过一会儿就会钻进他的底裤，套住他颤颤巍巍立起来的性器，或者探进后面的细缝，好像做爱就是无解的解。

 

  
全圆佑迷迷糊糊地醒过来，文俊辉正巧走进房间，光裸的背上带着情爱的痕迹，他往床沿一坐，全圆佑便向他身边滑过去一些，他用手上的信封拍拍全圆佑的脸，另一只手夹着一把修眉刀。

全圆佑坐起来眯着眼睛拆开信封，圈圈框框的韩语文俊辉看不懂，他也没有要窥探的意思，丢下东西就出去了，全圆佑盯着落款发了会儿呆，张牙舞爪的字一如某位同样高调的旧情人，全圆佑机械地扯了扯嘴角，从里面倒出夹着的一叠钱。

文俊辉去街的拐角帮全圆佑把外币换成港元，抽了两张迈进两条街对过的冰室唱碎纸，顺便给自己点些吃的。糖不甩沾了花生碎在牙齿之间发粘，糖水菠萝从绵绵冰堆起来的雪山上滑下来，文俊辉咬着不锈钢勺子抬头看店里的电视机，琳琳对Michael大打出手，他觉得好笑，二分之一次同床真可怜，不似他，一分之二的同床，扮一个大话情人。

他一直坐到主题曲响起来，面前餐盘堆得让收桌阿嬷拿了两个托盘才收完，他咽下嘴里最后一块厚多士，暖融融阳光下身体都变得轻快透明，文俊辉轻声哼唱起来。

逢场常乐於作戏，约见我是慈悲。

只知贪多贪新鲜，不懂去爱恋的你。

 

  
红姐又来了一趟，全圆佑还在睡觉，文俊辉开的门。天变凉了，红姐丰腴的肉裹在翻毛皮短大衣里，像一截矮胖的小香肠。红姐没说涨租的事，拿了桌上的钱从文俊辉身上搜走一根万宝路，她嫌白壳味道太淡，像抽浸过水的纸。

文俊辉说这条裤子是全圆佑的，不怪他，红姐啐他一口：“钓假鬼佬，眼浅，他能带你走？”

她还带上来一封信，给全圆佑的，背面韩文写得潦草。

“睇死人，你们的事我也懒刮你。”红姐咂咂嘴。

全圆佑下午醒来，出门看到文俊辉横在沙发上咬着菠萝油朝他笑，茶几上摆着拆开的信封，他拿起来扫了两眼，慢慢地吐了口气。

晚上他还是陪文俊辉去酒吧，坐在角落等他唱完再一起回家，今天文俊辉喝了不少酒，被全圆佑扶着过天桥，他停下来脱了高跟鞋踩在全圆佑脚背上，迷迷糊糊地和他接吻，天桥那边有好多高楼，远远近近立着一座座霓虹灯，像平地上住着人家，开了窗就能走到，有119呜哇呜哇从桥下穿过去，像扯了嗓子在喊救救命。

文俊辉晃着昏沉的脑袋趴在全圆佑背上，脚后跟钝钝地痛，他走不动路了，全圆佑背着他往家的方向走，在因为红绿灯停下的时候，他收紧了箍住全圆佑脖子的手臂，贴过去吻了吻全圆佑的嘴角，全圆佑张嘴对他说了什么，横道线旁边响起嘟嘟声把他盖住了，灯上一动一动的小人变成绿色，文俊辉眨了眨眼睛，趴在全圆佑的背上低低地哭起来。

凉彻夜，身体暖不回来，内里却是焚热的。

全圆佑不知道文俊辉可以有这么多的眼泪，他用极苦极炽的泪把自己煅烧成一只半透明骨瓷咖啡杯，装满了更苦的内里，他第一次凶狠地咬了全圆佑一口，咬在他的虎口，门牙留下杠，犬牙留下点，像刻了一串摩尔斯电码。全圆佑不知道他的戾气来自何处，他没有义务做一个多情体贴的爱人，于是他们的情事转向一场厮杀，光裸的四肢交缠，抵死缠绵仿佛要用亲吻让对方窒息，全圆佑发狠地操进文俊辉，他们的肋骨撞在一起，文俊辉扣着他支起的肩胛把他揉进自己的身体，再用力一些他都能想象出断裂的肋骨扎进肺泡会是怎样的情境。

全圆佑把他一路往床的另一边推，用手护着他的脑袋让他靠着墙坐起来，文俊辉曲起腿盘在全圆佑的腰际，全圆佑又向前顶了顶，让文俊辉下半身的支点缩小到他们交缠着的那一小片炽热上，文俊辉呜咽了一声，向下推全圆佑的肩膀，结结巴巴地抽噎：“不要了……不要了……”

全圆佑不理他，抓住他的手腕收到背后把他往下扯，一边操他不断流出水的穴，一边咬他立起来的乳头，他绷着舌尖绕着淡色的乳晕打转，嘴唇贴着他贫瘠的胸口吮吸，舌尖抵着充血挺立的小小肉粒蹂躏。文俊辉打着哭嗝，夹着全圆佑阴茎的甬道也跟着一抽一抽，温热的内壁吸附着性器上的沟壑，死死咬合仿佛他们的身体生来就应该用来和彼此做爱，文俊辉的阴茎被夹在两人之间，合着全圆佑抽插的频率无助地摇晃着，全圆佑握住它，他的手指很长，右手中指有一块握笔形成的茧，贴着文俊辉的阴茎蹭冠状沟下边的纹路，他用拇指摁着铃口沾着渗出的前液抹开，自下而上地收紧手指再放开，肆意揉捏着文俊辉被他掌控住的一段脆弱。文俊辉的大腿根被蹭得发红，胯骨附近落下掐痕，过度充血的阴蒂被性器摩擦的时候蹭得发疼，他挣扎着想要合拢痉挛的腿，脚背上的筋像被吊住一样跳突着刺痛，全圆佑压上来啃他的上唇，换了只手夹在两人中间替他自慰，射的时候他磕到了全圆佑的下巴，可能把他的口腔内壁撞破了，凑过来的舌尖上一股铁锈味。

全圆佑加快了频率在他体内横冲直撞，文俊辉觉得自己的腿快抽筋的时候他终于射了，抽出来的时候带出去一股倒灌出来的精液，文俊辉把手搭在肚子上出神，幻想着月经是不是也是这样的感觉，死去的子宫内壁带着黏腻的质感沿着那条隐秘的通道被排出去，然后又是一个周期，二十八天，和月亮盈亏一样。

 

  
红姐月中的时候来了一趟，不为收租，只是来坐会儿，挂在窗外的吊兰已经在春天到来之前就枯死了，女人咋咋呼呼地把它丢掉，朝着垃圾桶下盘踞的野猫啐了一口。

寄给全圆佑的信件变得频繁起来，文俊辉懒得过问，这些不在他有资格介入的范围内，他只是变得更加粘人，冰淇淋要全圆佑喂了才吃，指甲油要全圆佑抱着他才涂得上，唱完歌要一起喝两杯再走，他酒量还不错，连杯子里的冰块也不放过，咬在嘴里嘎吱嘎吱响，有时候文俊辉会叼着它凑过去向全圆佑讨吻，等冰块在唇舌的推拉中完全化开，水渍沿着全圆佑锋利的下颌线没入衣领，在衬衫上洇开一朵暗色的花。

做爱的时候他总是要执拗地翻过身看到全圆佑的脸，然后抱他抱得很紧，一边哭一边喊他的名字，喊他“圆佑，抱我。”泪水和津液把他的嘴唇沾得晶亮，连带着上面两颗细小的痣也闪着莹润的光泽，落在全圆佑的眼里熠熠生辉。

全圆佑放好热水，把要了两回的文俊辉放进浴缸，身材高挑的人乖巧地收起腿，占用的空间比他想象的小了一大半。

他奉旨去冰箱里给文俊辉拿布丁，文俊辉对自己的优待甚至不会放过这样有点匪夷所思的细节，这让他觉得文俊辉过于擅长取悦自己。全圆佑全身只套了条底裤，在冰箱的冷气前打了个颤，布丁隔着圆滚滚的塑料包装冻得他手掌发寒。

文俊辉拉他一同坐进浴缸，纤长的两具躯体立刻把浴缸填满，蒸腾的热气熏红文俊辉的脸颊和鼻尖，像红酒慢慢填满杯子，他自下而上地显出一种天真而放荡的粉色，他叼着塑料小勺子问全圆佑要不要吃布丁，得到回绝之后也不表露出挫败，兀自眯着眼睛开开心心地挖嫩黄色的布丁。

文俊辉总是有很多话要说，他掰着手指算日期，和全圆佑搭话说：“如果在十二月三十一号晚上做爱，一直做到十二点过掉，算不算做了一整年哦？”他被自己的想法逗笑，眨眨眼睛接着往后说，“你看，今年是九九年，明年零零年，哇，要是这么算就是做了一个世纪哦，做爱做到死都不亏了。”

他把空盒子搁在洗手台上，憋着气钻进水下含住全圆佑搭在腿根的阴茎，冷藏布丁把他的舌头冻得有点凉，全圆佑脸上却觉得热得发烫，不可抑制地在文俊辉凉冰冰的舌尖下慢慢又硬了起来，他靠着浴缸才没有让自己在文俊辉熟稔的挑逗下滑倒在浴缸里，文俊辉浮上来换了口气，在水下含着全圆佑的性器做别扭的口交，他竟然奇异地没有呛到。全圆佑把他湿淋淋的脑袋从水里捞上来，交换了一个温度回升到正常的湿吻，他托着文俊辉的臀让他坐到自己身上，硬起来的性器像泵一样挤开文俊辉腿间温热的水流，文俊辉坐到底的时候抽了一口气，全圆佑凑上去扶着他的腰，舔了舔文俊辉有点肿的下唇。

“痛吗？”全圆佑问他。

文俊辉发出一种动物幼崽受伤时的呜咽，长时间充血变得敏感的软肉稍有动作，就会扯起连接着微弱痛感的快感，他扶着全圆佑的膝盖调整了一下角度，闭着眼睛长长地吐了一口气，“你抱抱我。”

全圆佑用手臂环住文俊辉的腰，立起膝盖让文俊辉可以靠着他的大腿，文俊辉的小腿贴在全圆佑的肋骨两侧，双臂交叉挽着全圆佑的肩膀。纯粹的静默第一次出现在他们的情事中间，文俊辉伏在全圆佑的身上静静地发了会儿呆，跪在浴缸里撑着全圆佑的膝盖自己上下动起来，全圆佑咬着没点燃的烟沉默着接受他的主动示好，文俊辉觉得好痛，第一次用作为女人的那部分接受全圆佑的时候都没有这么痛，他大口地呼吸，像一条接受凌迟的濒死的鱼。

全圆佑最后蹭着他的大腿内侧射了，文俊辉不知道那是体贴还是怜悯，在水温变凉之前全圆佑把他从浴缸里打捞出来，用浴巾裹着他仔细擦干，还给他吹了头发。文俊辉看着镜子里全圆佑的手指穿过他过长的刘海，指尖小心地梳通打结的部分，突然有一种想流泪的冲动。

全圆佑对文俊辉的情绪波动习以为常，没什么表情地看着文俊辉沉默着流眼泪，吹风机轰鸣着送出一阵阵暖风，把文俊辉悬在下巴的泪水吹落到地上，碎成更小的水珠，折射着白色的电灯，变成无数个小小的圆圆的月亮。

 

  
他终于等来了全圆佑离开的那天，红姐说得对，他带不走他的。

全圆佑最后一次送文俊辉到酒吧，文俊辉解开大衣的扣子，里面穿着全圆佑熟悉的裙子，他站在三级台阶高的小舞台上，从上面投下来欢欣的眼神，暧昧的暖黄色灯光涨潮起来，他知道这次自己不会降落了。

全圆佑没想到文俊辉最后一首歌是一大段念白，他听不懂，呆呆地看着文俊辉大大的眼睛一点点涨起扑面而来的潮气，他没和文俊辉说过自己会在世纪末的最后一天离开香港，编辑部寄来信催他回去谈出版的事情，他的罗曼史该被杀死了，但全圆佑却觉得不甘心起来。

“再见（再见），唔好怪我第一句就同你讲再见（不要怪我第一句就和你说再见），因为我真系专程黎同你道别架（因为我真的是专程来和你道别的）……你唔讲嘢（你不说话），净系听我讲嘢（只是听我说话），嗰阵时个世界好安静（那时世界好安静），无而家咁嘈（没有现在这么吵）……我记得好痛（我记得好痛），因为你话俾我知你要走（因为你告诉我你要走）……如果你记得返我系边个（如果你还会想起我是谁），我知道（我知道），你一定会好唔舍得我（你一定会很不舍得我），仲会好挂住我（会很牵挂我），再见（再见）。”

文俊辉陪全圆佑坐上车的时候已经不哭了，靠在全圆佑身上剥指甲上斑驳的甲油胶，他自顾自地开口，国语粤语讲得乱七八糟：“你知道月中寄来的信我拆了对吧，我睇唔明，拿去给红姐看，她老豆朝鲜人，所以佢都看懂嘞，她同我讲你年末就要走，喊我唔好陷入去，要沉船嘅，你返去之后，唔好唔记得我。”

全圆佑咬着嘴唇没说话，文俊辉抬起头，一本正经地诓他：“嗳，今天我生日，你不要走好不好。”文俊辉对全圆佑开过无数次这样不大不小的玩笑，每次都能兑现他提出的微小心愿，像是去吃钵仔糕啦，去帮他买头痛锭啦，他这一次也用轻快如往常的语气对全圆佑说话，然后弯着眼睛等全圆佑回答。

车厢里依旧是沉默着的，文俊辉叹了口气觉得没劲，扭头看窗外直挺挺的路灯，白色灯杆顶着一团黄澄澄的光，好像蜡烛，文俊辉朝着车窗呼气，眼前雾蒙蒙的。

全圆佑牵着他下车，赤腊角机场里的电子屏在放倒计时，好多人从机场走出来，阖家团圆准备迎接千禧年的第一分钟，文俊辉和全圆佑倒成了逆流的两个人，文俊辉把全圆佑的衣领拉好，摸摸他的耳朵，扯扯他的手腕，那串假的白水晶还在，隔着袖子硌在文俊辉的手心里。

全圆佑往前走，文俊辉站在原地，他走出十几步停下了，没回头，肩膀一耸一耸的。

文俊辉的手插在口袋里，踮着脚喊：“全圆佑，我给你唱首歌。”

“你问我爱你有多深，我爱你有几分，我的情也真，我的爱也真。”

文俊辉对着全圆佑的背影唱着，弯着嘴角笑得灿烂。

大厅里开始有人欢呼尖叫，海港边一簇簇升起的烟花填补了天空的空隙，千禧年的月亮是细细的一道新月，一点也不圆满。文俊辉还在唱歌，断断续续的从大厅里放着的《恭喜恭喜》背景音里传过来。

“你去想一想，你去看一看，月亮代表我的心。  
你去想一想，你去看一看，月亮代表我的心。”

全圆佑第一次在酒吧门口听到这首歌的时候，距离他把文俊辉背上楼还有一个半小时，距离他为文俊辉写小说还有九天，距离他在稿纸上写下“我爱他”再撕掉还有三十四天，距离他离开文俊辉还有一百二十五天。

他们是世纪末的罗曼史，文俊辉给全圆佑唱的歌，从九九年唱到零零年，跨过一分钟，一天，一年，一个世纪。

月亮还是在天上，飞机将要带着全圆佑飞向月亮，唱吧，带我走吧，月光啊。

FIN


End file.
